Shut Up
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: KaixTala BL. what happens when Tala gets fedup with Kai and leaves? Then what happens when Kai realizes his mistake? 10th chp M rated. 3 Days Grace. I Hate Everything About You
1. Shut Up

Author's note: this here ficcy is dedicated to my friend, Ashley, who desperately wanted me to write a song fic with this song.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, or this song, plz DO NOT sue, I own nothing! Ok?…except for this plot.

_Shut Up_

Why must you do this to me all the time Kai? What's your problem? Do you enjoy putting me down all the time? When we were battling together in the tournament this year, everyone always looked at you first. Even if I was the captain, you were always consulted first. Why? It's all about you isn't it? Yea, the great Kai! Even in the abbey! You were always the stronger blader than me. I was only second best. You were always number one, so…so perfect. But then again, that was until you met Tyson…

_There you go_

_You're always so right_

_It's all a big show_

_It's all about you_

Every wrong I do I'm always told off, you can always get away with it...well…whenever you do something wrong that is. Why is that? Oh yeah, because it's _you_. Like I said, it's always about you. You find my mistakes, my flaws, and every error. You're always there for Tyson, then why not me? Always there for Ray, Max, even that nerd Kenny. And yet, with me, all you seem to think about is my lack of concentration when battling you. And that it's your fault too! Always telling me to get better! To keep focused.Well guess what? I can't keep focus when you're watching me like a hawk!

_You think you know_

_What everyone needs_

_You always take time _

_To criticize me_

Why do you haunt me like this? You despise me don't you? Yeah that's it. You're just jealous. Hn, who am I kidding? What's there to be jealous about? You were always the better one. Every look towards me, are always so cold, from you, and everyone else. I don't remember one time you actually were proud of me, proud of what I've become. Every mistake you point out to me, am I really not doing it right? Or it's just you love to put me down? Love seeing me cringed under your insults? Well not anymore Kai, I won't listen to you anymore!

_It seems like everyday_

_I make mistakes_

_I just can't get it right_

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

I'm walking away from you, out of your life and finally you're out of my mind. Don't say anything more to me Kai, cuz there's nothing to say back to you. I don't wanna here you say my name in disgust no more Kai! I'm leaving!

_So Shut up Shut up Shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out Get out Get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up Step up Step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gunna bring me down_

Everything you do is a lie! You're just a big fake! Thinking that you've got ever one under control! Making them think your all that! But you're not Kai! I can see you for the helpless child you are. I've watched you sleep, your nightmares are worst than mine. Everything you say to me is all a lie! Everything you promised was all a lie! What are you trying to prove? You're leading everyone in false hope that they'll be better bladers; you're letting yourself and everyone else down.

_There you go_

_You never ask why_

_It's all a big lie_

_Whatever you do_

You think you fool everyone one else don't you? I think you've spent too much time being worshipped! Everyone pays too much attention to you! Your too used to it Kai. That's why you think everyone must always pay attention to you! Yeah sure everyone thinks of you as all high and mighty, but I can see through you and sadly I'm not gonna be there to help you when everyone finds out that you're a big fake!

_You think your special_

_But I know and I know and I know _

_And we know_

_That your not!_

"Tala," Shit! What do you want now? Oh high and all mighty one?

"What?" I retorted back to you. Blah, blah, blah. Do you ever stop? Beyblading this, you can do better that. Sheesh must you pinpoint out all my mistake? Geez. I roll my eyes at you and turn around walking away from you going and on. Damn you're calling me back. Oh well, I'm not listening...Arrggg you never stop do you?

"JUST SHUT UP!"

_You're always there to point out_

_My mistakes_

_And shove them in my face_

_It's like I'm the one you love to hate _

_But not today_

Hah! I've taken you off guard. Damn you get back into your usual pose. Looking all hot at the same time. Damn! No! I can't think like that! I hate you! I despise you for everything you've done to me!

"Tala."

"What," I hiss at you, glaring, boring holes into you. Damn! Why won't you just leave me alone!

"Is there something wrong?" You ask me putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off.

"Don't touch me," I growl. Damn, am I being too rough? You were slightly shocked when I shrugged your hand away but still. I just really hate you right now. I look away hiding away what I'm feeling. Right now you could probably see into me what I'm feeling, but I don't want you to know…

_So Shut up Shut up Shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out Get out Get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up Step up Step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gunna bring me down_

"Tala," you repeat my name, with…a hint of concern? I look up at you trying to read your eyes. Yes, there is concern…but why? Why me? Damn why must you confuse me so? I growl, my hands curling up into fists.

"Answer Me," you demanded standing straight up, giving me that pathetic look. There! That's what's bothering me!…Well…one of the things.

"You Kai," You look at me questioningly at me. What? So I have a problem with you, is that so wrong?

"Oh? And what problem is that?"

"Pfft. Let's just say that, you're still that snot nose brat that always got what he wanted back at the abbey," I spat at you. Actually, that really isn't the problem, just something to say to you to get you off my back, I always lie to you when you ask me what's wrong.

"You're lying," you state simply.

_Don't tell me who I should be_

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me_

_Don't tell me what I should do_

_I don't want to waste my time_

_I'll watch you fade away_

Damn, have you actually seen through my wall? You have no right to know what I'm feeling!

"Spill Tala," I look away turning my pointless glare at the ground. I hate feeling this way! Why must you always know! I guess I might as well tell you what I'm feeling.

"You heard me," I retorted, so-o-o I didn't tell him what's on my mind, so? You give me a knowing glare and I still can't lie my way past you!

"Fine! You wanna know what's wrong with me! Fine! Have it your way! You're always telling me what to do! Always making such a big deal for every mistake I make and every lose! You always get all the attention from anyone! And-and, it's a fake! I can easily see you for the whimpering child that you are!" I blurted out turning away from you. At least it wasn't everything, but at least something to tell you…but no you just had to continue

"That's not all."

_So Shut up Shut up Shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out Get out Get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up Step up Step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today _

_Is gunna bring me down_

"Huh?" I turn back around facing you. You're eyes…what are you trying to tell me?

"I said, that's not all. What's bothering you Tala? I know something else is bothering you."

Fuck! What is it you want from me! Damn it!

"Just leave me alone Kai…I'm leaving…for good," I whisper turning back around going the way I was heading to before.

"Hn. No you're not."

"Believe it Kai. I'm going, and no matter what you say, you're not stopping me."

"Tala stop," so I stop. I look at you, and you walk up to me.

"If it's make you stay…I'm sorry?" I sigh and give you the best answer I can give.

"No."

_So Shut up Shut up Shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out Get out Get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up Step up Step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say_

_Is gunna bring me down_

_Bring me down_

_Shut up Shut up Shut up_

_Won't bring me down_

_Shut up shut up Shut up_

_Won't bring me down_

_Shut up Shut up Shut up_

So I turned, and walk outta your life forever. I won't have to listen to you. I guess I've finally got you to shut up.

* * *

Author's note: so? Whadda ya think? Bad, good? This goes out to you, Ashley, oh and JenJen! It was her birthday this past Monday and she likes this song, so, this goes out to you too!

By the way, everything was kina random, so ya might have got confused? Well let me know of anything I can improve on, oh and if ya want I can add a second chp, if ya want me too.


	2. Since U been Gone

Author's note: hey thanks for the reviews! Love 'em I can't believe ppl wanted me to do both, why? More work for me!lol nah, its s'ok

Oh well, makes it more interesting, hehe, special thanks to THOFAD for the idea of combining both, I think I will use it just twist it a bit to add more stuff to it to make it more mine, but BIG THANKS for the idea! And btw, the plot with Bryan and Tala, they're not together! Nah, best buds sharing an apartment.

Oh, and before, Tala was like staying with Kai, training with him, hanging out, trying to get close, but as you read, it didn't work out! So? He left, well on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or this song, does it really seem like I'm making any money off of this? No, I thought so, well on with the fic! Hope you enjoy

_Since U been gone_

It's been a week since you've left. Why did you have to leave me? I thought-I thought that maybe you, I don't know. I thought that maybe all the attention I gave actually told you how I felt about you. I've always loved you. Always. You were always on my mind. Not just in beyblading, I mean, you're a great beyblader, of course only second to me, but, you're more than that! I don't know, I goofed. I've really done it this time. I've driven you away and you say that you'll not return. Why? Does being around me really hurt you? I thought we were friends, and were soon becoming more…

_Here's the thing we started off friends_

_It was cool but it was all pretend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since you've been gone_

Hadn't you noticed that I was always there with you? Why no one dared look at you? No one touched you but me. You were mine Tala, and I thought you always would be, but after that, I just don't know anymore. I had practically claimed you, without really telling you. The others always told me to confess, but then your team told me to back off. Why? Did they know how you felt about me? And why couldn't you tell me that I hurt you so much? You were mine Tala; I practically dared anyone to come close to you.

_You dedicated you took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since you've been gone_

You may never have heard it from me Tala, but I love you. All I ever dreamed was for you to accept my feelings and feel he same way, but…

-Sigh-

Getting up from my bed, I tuck in my shoes, grabbing my scarf and heading out of my room and stepping out the door without answering the questions to where I'm going from my teammates. It's none of there business where I go or not.

Tala…

Why didn't you ever tell me you felt this way about me? Do you really hate me that bad? I didn't know I was such a bother.

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I pictured me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

Lately I've found out that you've always hated me. Always despised me, when everyone found out that you left, they knew that you would leave sooner or later. It bugged me so much to know that you hated me. Why? What did I do for you to hate me so? I was so angered, but the question is, do I go looking for you? Do you want to be found? Did I really love you? I was so angry with you! But then, _was_, is the past tense. Do I still hate you now? Or, am I over it? I am sorta but-then I'm-I just don't like you, like you anymore.

_But since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_What I want_

_Since you've been gone_

Do you remember when we first met? You and I promised each other we'd be best friends forever. Now what are we? You hate me; I'm disappointed at you for not telling me anything. Did you even try to tell me?

"_Kai can I talk to you?" _

_"Tell me later Tala, and hurry up and defeat Ray before we talk."_

"_But it's really important!" _

_"Later Tala! I know you can defeat Ray easily! No offense Ray but I know Tala is much better than this," Ray nodded knowingly but attack when Tala was still arguing with Kai. Tala's blade shot out form the dish and dropped to the ground. Tala looked down away from Kai as Kai scold at him for not paying attention and losing._

Maybe you did, I just never listened. I thought the extra time we spent together, just you and me. Training of course. With the intention of you actually having feelings for me? Maybe not, but, just being with you made me life worth living. Without you, there's no point. Now however, I've been thinking less about you. Am I forgetting about you? Do I even care anymore? Do I…still love you?

_How can I put it? You put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since you've been gone_

-Sigh-

Maybe Bryan could help me? He knows you better than me. Maybe he might have an idea as to where you are. Hopefully he will be able to help, and not get mad at me for losing you.

Count to think of it…now I get it! I'm remembering ever time you've rolled your eyes at me, glared at me, hissed insults under your breath, and not opening up to me, you just kept to yourself most of the time. After like a week later staying with me, you really had just kept to yourself. Never asked me about anything, and I only told you to train and get better. And, the times when it was only you, and I, I practically forced you. You never wanted to be with me in the first place! You never loved me like I had hoped you would, but I thought that-that maybe you did…

You know what? I don't care anymore, it's your problem, not mine.

Deciding to walk back to my apartment that stupid conscience of mine tells me to look for you. So, heading towards Bryan's place I feel kind ofawkward, like either something bad or odd will take place. Why do you have this affect on me?

_How come I never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_I guess you never felt that way_

Walking up towards the building, I feel like something's gonna happen. I don't know what, just that something is gonna happen once I reach Bryan. But what? Will you be there? Will Bryan even be there?

Ok pulling open the door I step in heading for the elevator. Bryan's room is on the top floor at the end to the left, #50.

Since you've been gone I've actually had a full training session with my team, you were always distracting me from achieving that. I knew you could do better but when you didn't, it just got me upset, someone as great as you not able to beat Ray. Ray's good, but you're better. You and Tyson are my greatest opponents. Tyson matters more though, but you, I just wanted to be _with _you. And now that you're gone, I feel I bit better, like some heavy weight was on me and has just been lifted. But something is telling me to find you! I want to find you, but another part of me couldn't care less.

_But since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone_

You know what? If you hate me, fine! I don't care anymore. Feeling this way about you, I just- I just don't feel that I need to be with you anymore. You hate me? So? I couldn't care less! Funny how I spent like half my life obsessing over you, and just when you leave I find out I never really liked you. Hm, you're gone. So what should I do now?

Stopping on the floor I needed to be at, I step out turning my way towards Bryan's room. Just then I hear voices…yours…and Bryan's?

_You had your chance you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again_

Panic flows through me as I try to decide where to hide. Noticing that by your room there are the doors to the stairs. I quickly go to the doors closing it behind me when hear your voice.

"Listen thanks for letting me stay with you Bryan!" It pained my heart to hear yousound so grateful to Bryan. I just…feel so…lost. I thought that I might have been over you. I guess I'm not. Without you around, I thought-I thought-

_Since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin on_

_Yeah, yeah_

"No prob. I told you Kai wouldn't be much of help to you."

"I know, I just thought that maybe, we could- I don't know," could what? Could what!

"Just forget about him Tal. From what you've been telling me, he really hasn't changed since the abbey," huh? I haven't changed? What was wrong with me before!

"Oh well. I thought that maybe he was still my best friend when we were little, and had just first met but-I don't know, growing older he changed…a lot…like he was the same spoiled brat, just before he...cared."

I've changed? For the better or worse? Tala whatever it is I'll change back! All I want is you!

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_You should know_

_That I get_

_I get what I want_

"Alright," I heard him say as there was a small pause. What were they doing? What's with the pause. I heard Tala giggle and the jingling sound of keys jumble around to fit through the keyhole. I heard them enter and shut the door behind them.

Reality hit me when I figured it out. Tala loves Bryan and Bryan loves Tala. It all made sense now. Whenever Tala wasn't with me, he was with Bryan. And whenever Bryan complained to me to back off of Tala, he-he was so protective…they love each other, and I'm not apart of it.

Tala doesn't love me…he never did like I hoped he would.

_Since you've been gone_

Going down the stairs it made me realize what that gut feeling was. You were never mine, and, I'll never be yours. You hate me! And what about me? Since you've been gone, I thought that maybe the feelings I thought were there had vanished, but now. All the feelings came flooding back. Everything about you just enchanted me, everything…

_Since you've been gone_

Since you've been gone I've only tricked myself into thinking that I didn't love you, but I do. …never, I'll never let go of you...I love you. But you-you love Bryan not me…

_Since you've been gone_

Since you've been gone, I'm still not over you…

* * *

Author's note: there we go! Second chp done! Finally! Well review and if anything was confusing let me know. REVIEW! 


	3. Addicted

Author's note: here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or this song! "Addicted" is not mine I do not own this really good song, it belongs to Simple Plan!

_Addicted_

Walking down the deserted streets I hang my head low. The clashing of blades catches my attention as I turn my head to see little kids playing. They held such innocence; I never got to play the game just for fun…

Drawing my attention to my current problem I continue walking aimlessly around the streets.

I've lost you. I can't believe I didn't figure it out! You seem to be ok now though. You're happy now aren't you? With Bryan… To bad I couldn't tell you how I really felt, maybe you could've loved me instead? I can't seem to live without you Tala, I didn't know until now how much you mean to me.

_I heard you're doin okay_

_But I want you know_

_I'm a dick_

_I'm addicted to you_

Crossing the street and walking under the street lamp awaiting for the signal to go, eyeing a new club just across the street from me I walk my way over as the light indicates I can move forward. Hopefully I can forget about you there…

…I tried to forget about you Tala, but I can't get you out of my mind! I love you and I need you! Without you I break even now as I walk towards a place to just let go, I-I still see your face in front of me. Why can't I forget about you? Why can't I just pretend I don't love you anymore? Do I deserve this? Pft, I probably do, I was such a pain to you Tala wasn't I?

_I can't pretend I don't care_

_When you don't think about me_

_Do you think_

_I deserve this_

I thought we were ok. Thought that you were- no… you told me you hated everything about me, always bossing you, degrading you. Can't you tell I just can't reveal my feelings that good? I tried to make you happy but it was all for nothing! You hated me no matter what I did, you-you left…and will never come back…

_I tried to make you happy_

_But you left anyway_

Entering the sinful club there are already many drunks sagging around. Must not get too drunk like these idiots…

Losing myself in the music I can't remember how much I had…5? 8? Damn I shouldn't but- (A/N he's drunk k?) it feels so good, I can't remember why I was so depressed when I got here.

The music quickened to some song by Sean Paul or something. I had felt a body press up against mine. Turning around to face the person I met blue eyes. Tala? The body pressed up against me, lips crushing my own. Fingers traced up and down my back.

"I thought you hated me," I breathed rubbing against the redhead after he removed his lips from mine.

"Now why would I hate a cutie like you," he made me blush as I started grinding my body against him. Damn and I thought Tala said he couldn't dance! I smirked kissing my redhead. Fuck you don't know how much I need you.

And I thought you hated me causing me much pain, heh, you probably were joking…

_I'm tryin to forget that I'm addicted to you_

_But I want it_

_And I need it_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_And I never want to do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

Losing myself you pull me away to the outside. A cool breeze washes over me. Damn it sure was hot in there, but the heat was only cranking up…

Do you remember when we first met? You were so scared and then I took you into the rooms we were assigned. We became friends quickly and we talked about everything. We were best friends before we even knew it, and you-you-I couldn't live without you! We were always together and I would near be seen without you. You're like a drug to me Tala. I need you so badly and I think I just might get you tonight…

Following my redhead I blink and I see Ray instead. Wait a minute! I'm with Tala! Shaking my head my eyes meet with blue once again. Good, I knew I was with you.

_Since the day I met you_

_And after all we've been through_

_I'm still a dick_

_I'm addicted to you_

I found myself stripped and in your arms, you caressing my body with ever touch I give you a pleasured moan. Only there's something wrong with this, you were never this dominant! I should be the one on top. I growl in frustration pinning you down on the cushions of your apartment. I look at you and meet amber eyes. NO! I can't, no I'm with Tala! Blinking I meet your pale flesh and blue eyes once again, your red strand falling over your face, I knew it was you. I'm tearing your clothes. You know I'd do anything to get what I want, and right now I want you and I always get what I want, I will make you mine Tala.

_I think you know that it's true_

_I'd run a thousand miles to get you_

_Do you think_

_I deserve this_

Our bodies coaxed with sweat already, I'm back on the bottom. Damn Ivanov, I never thought you'd be one to be reckless, usually self composed. I chuckle getting you to muffle me out kissing me harshly with lust. I thrust my hips against you getting you to double over falling off of me. I'm on top now! I will make you crave me as much as I crave you, I will make you happy with my actions.

_I tried to make you happy_

_I did all that I could_

_Just to keep you_

_But you left anyway_

Thrusting within you, you cry out my name, but it isn't your voice. I quickly let go flipping you over but I don't see your face. It-it's Ray's! My eyes widen as the raven-haired neko-jin smirk bringing my head back down engulfing me in another unfeeling harsh kiss. I pull away screaming. I-I did it with Ray! Not-not Tala! No! It was suppose to be Tala!

_I'm leaving Kai_

No, you didn't mean that! It's not over between us, no not yet! You-you-I have to make you mine!

_I'm tryin to forget that I'm addicted to you_

_But I want it_

_And I need it_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_And I never want to do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

Rushing to get my clothes on I quickly explain to Ray that whatever I had said I never meant it, I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. You thought I was joking but you don't know how true I was. I don't love you Ray, my heart belongs to Tala...

Rushing out of the apartment I realize Tala didn't have an apartment to stay in and I really was drunk, and still am…everything is still dizzy. Maybe I still am a bit drunk, but I think I'm ok. Damn! Now I know I'll never get drunk again! Damn I claimed Ray, not Tala! Well…I hadn't finished it actually…I didn't reach my climax…

"Damn it!"

Slumping myself on a park bench I realize this was always were you and I used to train together. I will wait forever for you Tala; you will be mine when you're ready.

_How long will I be waiting_

_Until the end of time_

_I don't know why I'm still waiting_

_I can't make you mine_

A cool breeze washes over my face. Damn I needed that. –sigh- I almost claimed Ray, that was too close. Damn you Tala!

A flash of red and blue, your face flashes and I come to face with yours. Lush pale skin, flaming red hair, and two perfect strands fall over your face. I reach out my hand to caress your cheek but you disappear, where did you go? Was I hallucinating or something?

_I'm tryin to forget that I'm addicted to you_

_But I want it_

_And I need it_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_Ann I never want to do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

I hate the feeling of rejection. You and Bryan, standing side by side, both content with the others company. Why couldn't I give you that? Happiness...hatred. I hate you. Why must you cause me this much pain? It-it hurts. Right here.

Bringing my right hand to rest on the left side of my chest, my heart really hurts. You broke me.

_I'm tryin to forget that I'm addicted to you_

_But I want it_

_And I need it_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_And I never want to do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Just leave me alone Kai…I'm leaving…for good._

No-you can't!

"Can't you see that I need you!"

Leaves prance around my body, mocking me. But, who's that?

From my far left I notice, a tall lean figure making their way over here. Who is that? The outline looks vaguely familiar…

The person walks into the lamp revealing pale lush skin mostly covered with a thin white and orange jacket, red hair flamed apart, two perfect strand falling over the peace looking face.

Tala!

_I'm tryin to forget that I'm addicted to you_

_But I want it_

_And I need it_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_And I never want to do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

You-you broke my heart…rejected me…left me…and I still can't move on…I'm addicted to you Tala.

* * *

Author's note: ha! There we go! Third chp done! Though I'm not that proud of this chp but wait until the next! So what do ya think? Good bad? Flames? I don't care, whatever hopefully the next chp will come soon as I still have to work on a couple of others…(kittykat, mistake, ice cream…alone to die…) yup, still working on 'em!

Well thanks for reading and please leave a review.

Aries1391


	4. Crash and Burn

Author's note: here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy!

_Aries1391_-lyrics

**Aries1391**-Tala's thoughts on the song

Thanks to: Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness, catseyes77, Game-kid17 and sasuke ivanovich for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, or this song! "Crash and Burn" belongs to Simple Plan! Not me!

_Crash And Burn_

Stepping out of Bryan's apartment I head for the stairs, I never liked elevators. Exiting the building I head to the street going wherever but you then cross my mind out of my total boredom.

I can't believe I'm finally free of you Kai. Just to think that you and I used to be great friends. When you first came to the abbey you were a stuck up brat. You knew why you were there, to be the best you had told me. When you asked me why I was in the abbey, I had no answer for you. It's true though; I didn't know why I was there. My parents, pfft, I never knew my parents. They left me on the doorstep of that cursed place, but I loved to beyblade. It was who I was. But you wanted to be the greatest and took it so seriously while I was layback. We were best friends till the end, but then you had enough of the crappy training and came up with a plan to get us both out of the abbey, to leave forever…

_One more thing before you go_

_We'll stay up late for one more show_

_Grab the keys we're going out_

_We're leaving home and we won't come back again_

We were inseparable, none of us were found apart. Then I changed you, you became like me, and we didn't care anymore! Didn't care about being the best, as long as we were together…we'd be happy…if only things never changed.

You found Black Dranzer and destroyed half of the abbey running away leaving me behind. You didn't care about being the best right? I didn't, at least until Boris started to do freaky tests on me that would have changed my life forever if you hadn't come back and saved me during that tournament three years ago. Why did you come back?

_We're friends till the end_

_We'll take on the world_

_We just don't care at all_

When I found out that you were a fake, I just lost it! You of all people! My best friend! I thought I meant something to you. Then I found out that you were only using me. You had planned everything all along! You planned to befriend me then betray me leaving me with Boris! You knew all along and you didn't care!

_I never wanted to believe that you could lie_

_That friends deceive_

_And here I stand I'm still the same_

You changed Kai, you're no longer that cold-hearted bastard. You have friends now that care about you, while I'm stuck the same Tala you left a long time ago. I'll never change. You've abandoned me Kai, what will you do now?

_I watched you change_

_You wont come back_

Sometimes I wonder how you put up with this charade of yours. You can't lie to everyone forever Kai. When are you gonna tell them? When are you gonna tell me? I read it, I know what you did. Does it hurt Kai? To lie to you friends? To lie to **me**? Hn, what am I thinking? You never cared about me and you never will! Well keep up your lies, I know them, you do too. When the time is right you'll spill, you think you're so perfect I'll watch you fall Kai.

_I wonder what it's like to be like you_

_To never really care how bad it hurts_

_So go ahead and lie and keep moving on_

_It's all about yourself and you're never wrong_

_I'll watch you crash and burn_

Taking out my mp3 player and placing the earpieces in my ears I switch to a random station playing some alternate rock I think?

_The day is gone_

_It's cold out_

_I walk alone as you fade out _**are you fading from me?**

_I don't know why I'm reaching out _**I don't know why I still care**

_And now I know you wont come back _**I won't go back to you and you won't come back to me.**

Walking across the street I guess I've landed near a park? Wait a minute, this is the park Kai and I- why must I always think about you?

Pressing the volume up making the music rattle my eardrums hopefully they'll drone out my thoughts.

Actually they're pretty good whoever sings this song. Next thing I know I'm singing the chorus.

_I wonder what it's like to be like you (I wonder what it's like to be like you)_ **I guess I do wonder what it is like to be you.**

_To never really care how bad it hurts (To never really care how bad it hurts) _**never care how much it hurts to lie to your friends?**

_So go ahead and lie and keep moving on _**well you've lied this long, I'm sure you can continue.**

_It's all about yourself and you're never wrong _**you make yourself seem never wrong.**

_I'll watch you crash and burn _**you can keep going like this, you will fall Kai.**

_Do you remember the days? _**Do you remember when we were best friends? Were we ever best friends? I read it and it said it was all a lie.**

_Way back when we used to say _**nothing can change us right? Will always be together…**

_Nothing can change us _**but something did change us…something changed you.**

_No one will stop us _**you will stop yourself.**

_I'll never be like you _**hopefully.**

Looking ahead of me I notice someone actually in the park at this time? What 8:00?

Walking closer to the bench where the person was seated I notice the guy had blue hair and was wearing black baggy pants, a tight white muscle shirt and a short-sleeved leather jacket on top, but he also had the same scarf Kai always wore around his neck, could it be?

_I'll watch you crash and burn_

_You're never wrong and you keep moving on _

Stepping under the street lamp he notices me and I face the same crimson eyes Kai has, they are his, it is him. The same red eyes, blue shark fins painted on his face, two-toned blue hair, it was Kai.

_I'll watch you crash and burn_

_You're never wrong and you keep moving on_

"Kai?"

"Tala."

_I'll watch you crash and burn_

_You're never wrong and you keep moving on_

Listening to the last bit of the song, it was called "Crash and Burn" by Simple Plan, some French Canadian group. Not bad of a song though.

_I'll watch you crash and burn_

_You're never wrong and you keep moving on_

I'll watch **you** crash and burn Kai.

* * *

Author's note: end of chp4. Tell me what'cha think. Should I just leave it there or something? I mean I have tons of other ideas but-wait no I have to continue :) I have a specific ending for it, oh well leave a review before you go? 


	5. I Miss You

Author's note: sorry if the characters are ooc in this chp, actually they might be for the rest of the fic…sorry?

**Aries1391**- song lyrics

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or this song don't sue! See I don't own this song! Me no own!

_I Miss You_

"Kai?"

"Tala."

It is you Tala. Finally I'm able to see you again.

**See you when I wake up is a gift**

I'm glad it's the real this time, no one else just you and me Tala. I'm glad I didn't head back home, I'm glad you're real and not an illusion as to my drunken state.

**I didn't think could be real**

"What are you doing here?" You growl.

"I could ask you the same thing. It's a free world," you turn and are about to leave but I can't let you go! I have to talk to you.

"Wait," you stop stiffening to my voice. Why?

**To know that you feel the same yes I do**

"What?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you Kai."

"Then what?"

"Just leave me alone," you're walking away again but I must stop you. I know somewhere deep down you feel the same way I do!

**Is a three fold utopian dream**

"Stop it Tala. Stop and tell me what's on your mind."

"I don't have to Kai."

"Yes you do, give me something. Don't I deserve an explanation?"

"You don't deserve anything," why are you doing this to me?

**You do something to me that's I can't explain**

"Please," I growl, I hate pleading my way to things. Actually I never beg, so why am I now?

"Why would the great Hiwitari stoop so low as pleading? That's not the Kai I know,"

"I'm not the same person you knew Tala," again you stiffen at my words, why?

"Then who are you? I don't think I **ever** knew you."

"I'm Kai Hiwitari. The Kai you met when we were kids, although I've changed from when we were little. A lot. Just-I have to say something, and don't judge me so quick on what I'm about to say."

"Huh?" You turn around now as I stand up from where I was sitting. Same height now, fair enough that I am no longer shorter than you I guess.

**So would I be out of line if I said**

"I've missed you," an emotion of shock flickered in your eyes but disappeared quickly, why are you hiding from me?

"I've missed you too."

**I miss you**

"You have?" My stomach is doing flips I swear!

"Yes but I have to ignore it, you lied to me," when have I lied? You're turning away again.

**I see your picture**

I can't let you go. Stepping even closer to you I close the space between us in a lip lock. You freeze in an instant not moving an inch. I take it you're surprised, shocked. Well guess what Tala, I love you.

Taking in your scent, the sweet smell of strawberries. I've only dreamed of being this close to you, now to make my dream a reality.

**I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine**

You haven't left me very long and I've already fallen in love with you, how could this have happened? I've never really noticed **you**. Anyone would be lucky to have you and I've only just realized just that.

**You have only been gone 10 days**

And you're what keeps me alive, I need you Tala, must have you with me, I'll waste away in my shadows if you don't accept me.

**But already I'm wasting away**

You snap out of it kissing me back with equal force. I push it further nibbling on your lower lip. You hesitate but you give me access anyway. My tongue meeting yours both you and I moaning into the kiss getting each other excited I wrap my arms around your slim waist as you dangle your arms around my neck griping the back of head pulling my hair causing me to moan even more. I can get used to this, especially if I get to see you everyday, I'll wait for eternity just for you Tala.

**I know I'll see you again**

We break apart both of us gasping for air. Looking up you're already walking away!

"Tala!"

"Think nothing of it Kai."

"But you kissed me back!" I catch up to you turn you by your shoulders wanting an explanation.

"It was my first kiss I had to make it worth my while," you choke a bit on your words, your eyes were covered in a thin coat of tears. Why are you crying?

**Whether far or soon**

"But I-"

"Save it Kai, I don't wanna hear it."

**But I need you to know**

"But I really care about you Tala! I just wanna know what's bugging you." Tears spill from your eyes, no please stop. I can't see you like this.

**That's I care**

"I miss you Tala," you knelt down hugging yourself; I kneel down as well gathering you in my arms.

**And I miss you**

"I miss you."

* * *

Author's note: aw, Review? 


	6. I Won't Be There

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or this song okies? "I won't be There" belongs to Simple Plan

_I Won't Be There_

Why is he doing this to me? I-I can't accept his feelings, not after what I read, I can't! I tried talking to him before but he wouldn't listen. I leave and he comes back to me throwing me his feelings, pfft. It's probably all a lie again! How can I ever trust him again?

_I don't wanna make this_

_Harder than I have to_

_This is how it has to be_

_There's so many things I want to say_

_But you just don't listen to me_

I can never hurt you Kai, I never want to hurt you but sometimes you just get me so mad I hate you and want to hurt you! But I can never hurt you. I love you. And now I think you love me too but I can't accept those feelings for all I know you're still lying! I just don't know anymore! Damn I can't stand you! You're so difficult! Can you understand me? I can't return you're feelings Kai, I better go.

_I don't want to hurt you_

_You don't want to hurt me_

_I can't stand you_

_And you can't stand me_

_We can't rearrange_

_You can never change me_

_Say goodbye_

_Nothing I say could change your mind because_

"I'm sorry, I'd better go," getting up whipping my tears with my sleeve Kai catches my arm again forcing me to face him.

"Don't go," you whisper, but I have to go. I just don't trust you; I-I can't be there for you anymore.

"I love you Tala!" No you don't.

_I can't stay_

_Tomorrow I'll be on my way_

_So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed_

_'Cuz when you wake up_

_I won't be there_

_I won't be there_

"I can't return your feelings Kai," damn why must you make this so difficult? Feeling the tears weld up in my eyes again I try to avoid eye contact with you but you grab my face forcing me to look at you. Both of us are crying, I know why I'm crying, why are you?

"Why?" You're asking me now, but I have no answer for you.

"Answer me!" You must be kidding me! How **can** you expect me to answer you? How can you expect me to accept those feelings like that? I'm not stupid! I know what you did, or what you're suppose to do anyway…it doesn't matter. You lied to me and I'll never know when you're telling me the truth. I'm sorry, but I have to go.

_Everything I say_

_You find a way to make it_

_Sound like I was born just yesterday_

_Everything you taught me_

_Doesn't mean a thing_

_So I'm going my way_

"Listen Kai. I don't want to hurt you, or make this any harder than it has to be but you have to let me go. I-I don't feel the same way," you're hurt, really hurt. But I have to go. I can't stay here and be treated second place to you.

"Good-bye Kai, and take care," so I walked off from you for the second time in my life.

_I don't want to hurt you_

_You don't want to hurt me_

_I can't stand you_

_And you can't stand me_

_We can't rearrange_

_You can never change me_

_Say goodbye_

_Nothing I say could change your mind because_

"You still didn't answer me," what?

"What?"

"Why can't you except my feelings? Do I at least deserve an answer to that?"

"No you don't deserve anything Kai, but I'll answer you the same. I don't trust you and I'm not sure if you mean what you say. Also I don't want to get hurt by you again. I just don't trust you Kai, so don't be surprised if you don't see me ever again. I can't live here with you haunting me, Good-bye Kai," and good riddance, maybe when I leave I'll be able to forget about you.

_I can't stay_

_Tomorrow I'll be on my way_

_So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed_

_'Cuz when you wake up_

_I won't be there_

_I won't be there_

I can't be there for you anymore Kai, you've hurt me way too many times. I have to go, I can't always be there for you. I won't be there for you anymore, I guess the week I was gone you were helpless? Bored? Confused as to why I would leave? Well I won't be there for you anymore, I won't be there to help you, be there for you, and hopefully I won't love you, and hopefully you'll realize that I am gone and I will never come back.

_This is the last night_

_That I spend at home_

_And it won't take too long_

_For you to notice_

_Won't take long for you to find out_

_That I'm gone_

Exiting the park I switch my mp3 player back on, hey same band as before!

_I can't stay_ **pfft, I can't stay. Not with you haunting me like a ghost.**

_Tomorrow I'll be on my way_ **I'll be on my way soon…**

_So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed don't_** expect me to be in the same town as you.**

_'Cuz when you wake up I won't be there I won't be there_ **I won't be there for you anymore Kai.**

_I can't stay_ **can I?**

_Tomorrow I'll be on my way_

_So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed_ **don't expect me to crawl back to you.**

_'Cuz when you wake up_ **wake up and come to reality Kai.**

_I won't be there_

_I won't be there_

Yep, "I won't be There" by Simple Plan. Good song.

I won't be there for you either Kai.

* * *

Author's note: review? 


	7. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Author's note: thanks for the reviews:D I can't believe you thought I was gonna end right there! Hehe :) I've got LOTS planned for this fic ok? No worries, they'll get together, not soon but they will. So far I've got 25 chapters planned, so it's not over yet ok, I can't believe it sounded so…finished X.x well here's more for ya, glad you're all enjoying this!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade yada, yada, yada, nor this song, belongs to Green Day.

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

Walking away from the park and making my way onto the streets walking aimlessly around. I wonder if I should go back to Bryan's? Um…nah I'm ok, I just need to clear my head out of all this…Kai's determined and he's obviously gonna come after me, demand what the problem is…if only he'd just back off!

-sigh-

If only Biovault didn't find me on the streets, then maybe I would have never met Kai or that damned place. Making me into one of his soldiers for war. Teaching me that beyblading was all there was, no emotions…friends…family…nothing. They raised me into becoming someone who was unfeeling…and they actually accomplished it…for a while that is…

Being raised at that stupid abbey and turned into a robot, no one was really there for me…I've always been alone. Always…

Kai had befriended me, but it was all a plan to get me on their side, to stay loyal to them forever. But their little plan backfired when I chickened out in escaping with Kai. I was suppose to go with Kai, make a blading team in Japan, then China, Europe, etc. all for power under Voltaire's control. I was the flaw, I didn't follow through as they thought I would.

I thought that after I lost to Tyson three years ago Voltaire and all his evil plans were sent down the drain and I could finally live free, but I'm still a robot. Still a cyborg…but I'm not under their control, nor your control Kai. I just thought you could help me, help me be me again, carefree and innocent. I can't go innocent again…

What I read in those pages were his orders from a long time ago. He was trained since he was a child to deceive me. And I he hasn't told me yet.

Walking down these roads, remind me of the streets I roamed when I was little. My mom was a whore. She didn't want me, I was a mistake. She found some attractive redhead and made me. I wasn't suppose to be born and yet I was. She left me on the streets where a widow found me. She looked after me for while.

When I turned 5 I was back on the streets. The old widow died, but not without teaching me a few things about living on the streets. I had survived for a while, but I was only 5. I would have been dead if they hadn't found me.

Boris took me in, molding me into his model student as the strongest blader, giving me "extra attention". When I met Kai… everything changed. I had a friend, a friend that would look after me through thick and thin. That's what I believed. I thought that he would never betray me. Then they showed us Black Dranzer…

Kai was promised he could have that beyblade. He just had to get me into coming with him as he fled the abbey. But I didn't. I knew it was wrong so I didn't follow after him when he blew up the abbey and ran away…leaving me all alone…

I've always been alone haven't I? With only my shadow to follow me. Sure I had Bryan, Spencer and Ian, but I never held the same friendship I held with Kai.

They made me into a cyborg, and almost made me emotionless. I wish they had succeeded. Then I wouldn't have feelings for that stupid bastard!

"Hm?" Raising me head looking up ahead of me was a high school, there were lights on, differnet colours flashing every second, music also heard. School dance?

Making my way over I was able to easily slip in the school and walk through it looking for the gymnasium where the dance was probably being held in.

Walking through the bright white halls lined up with lockers I finally passed the gym. Some of the students were outside, talking, laughing, whatever. They have someone, I don't, I shouldn't be here…but I'm here anyway.

Shrugging I made my way inside deciding to sit in a corner listening to the music watching the others have fun and dance. A couple of people stared at me and a couple of girls came asking to dance. I declined ignoring all of them.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone..._

Hm…that song…really reflected on my feelings just now…

I'm alone…and always will be.

If Kai finds me…no…will I let him find me?

Looking up I notice someone looking down at me.

It's him.

Kai.

I stand up, both of us even in height. Crimson orbs look into my blue ones.

I guess you've found me…but will I still be alone?

* * *

Author's note: damn, they just keep finding each other don't they? Well review plz, this is NOT over yet ok? I probably would have warned you if it was over, and personally I thought each ending chapter sounded like end…well to me at least :) 


	8. Meet You There

Author's note: sorry for the late update, many things have happened to me in the last…month you could say?

To reviews:

Demi-goddess – Queen of Ocs: yes everything's ok now, although I still have a ton of homework…

Satan-Kitty12: cute name, I love 'em too, check out my other KaiTala fics (if you haven't) thanks, I love those songs too! Lol that's freaky! Lol well…they don't get together yet…but will eventually :)

Aquamarine Carnation: thanks!

catseyes77: I know eh? yes indeed they do keep meeting up. Lol thanks!

o.O: thanks, glad you thought so too! I hoped it was good and really reflected on the song.

Kammy Ivanov: thanks here's the next chp hope you enjoy!

Beeku: hey thanks! Btw ) I'll be using those songs a little later ok?

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or this song ok? Don't sue! Belongs to Simple Plan.

_Meet You There_

He's gone…why? _"Doesn't trust me"_? What did I do to get you to mistrust me? I love you Tala! I don't understand why you don't-wait…maybe you really **don't** feel the same way? But-no you do! I could see it in your eyes. You do love me back! Why are you lying to yourself Tala? Don't I mean anything?

"What the fuck did I do?"

_Now you're gone_

_Wonder why_

_You left me here_

_I think about it on, and on_

_And on, and on, and on, again_

I don't know why things got so bad but…why am I even thinking about this? You made it clear you never want to see me again, so why am I still thinking about you? Maybe we can…still be friends? I'd like that at least. Maybe we can just meet eye to eye? Tell me what's bothering you? I want to help you Tala, but you won't let me in!

_I know you're never coming back_

_I hope that you can hear me_

_I'm waiting to hear from you…_

I sighed getting up from where I held you in my arms stuffing my hands in my pockets glaring at the ground.

Tala…

Why did I fall for you? Why is it we grew up together? Why did I befriend you? Oh yeah …… Voltaire told me too, that way I'd get black Dranzer but…I regret doing that to you, not that you'll ever know that I **was** pretending anyway…

_Until I do_

_You're gone away_

_I'm left alone_

_A part of me is gone_

_And I'm not moving on_

_So wait for me_

_I know the day will come…_

Going along my business I continue walking, wherever, staring at the ground I still can't get you off of my mind, why? Do I really love you that much?

"Damn…"

Tala…we have this bond, we share something, why are you ignoring it? We've been through so much together…well when we were little anyway…but I did come back right? But…I was your enemy when I came back…then two years passed and we meet again. Only I came to you, to join your team, I was no longer apart of Biovault, grandfather had no control over me anymore, but Tyson did. I wanted to beat him so badly.

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me to_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you here_

_I'll meet you there_

I lost, and then Boris came back, you faced against Garland and you lost, and fell unconscious. Then I didn't really feel anything for you, just friendship, we went through the world championships together. Then when that ended, you decided to stay in Japan, with my team, and me training for next year's tournament, that's when I fell for you. You and I shared an apartment together, both of us up early in the morning training, working extremely hard. I was hard, I was really hard on you…and I'm sorry, I should have told you how I felt instead of keeping it from you and just yelling at you all the time. I guess it was like when a boy teases a girl, he likes her. I was hard on you because I didn't what to do about my feelings.

_I wish I could have told you_

_The things I kept inside_

_But now I guess it's just too late_

Glaring I looked up, my eyes catching a small energetic kid running around with his friends, just like you when you were little. Carefree and innocent, I changed you a bit but you changed me more. But I was on a mission, to get you to escaped with me…take over the world…

I glared at the child walking away, setting my eyes on the road. A ball flew passed me onto the street, I watched the boy run after it, my heart's thumping hard in my chest…Tala!

_So many things remind me of you_

_I hope that you can hear me_

_I miss you_

_This is goodbye_

_One last time…_

"Ugh, you…o-ok kid?"

"Yeah are you ok mister?"

"Just fine, be careful next time ok?"

"Ok, ……Momma!" I watched him run back to his mother, her brown eyes smiled at me and she whispered a, "thank you," walking away with her child.

-Sigh- one time Tala fell into the river retrieving my blade for me, I saved him. He almost died from hypothermia though…

_You're gone away_

_I'm left alone_

_A part of me is gone_

_And I'm not moving on_

_So wait for me_

_I know the day will come…_

Picking myself up I dusted off my close from the dirt from he road and continued walking aimlessly.

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me to_

I wonder if…no…no I can't. I feel the tears sting in my eyes begging to start flowing, but I can't let them fall. No way is Tala gonna make me cry, I'm not weak! Emotions…emotions…the emotions I have for you…damn it why won't you let me love you? (…_you should let me love you, let me be the one to, give you what you want and need_… sorry, song by Mario, I'll be writing a song fic with it :) but in guess now is not the time)

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you here_

"Grr…" starting to run I run wherever my feet will take me…I just can't get that damn wolf out of my fucking mind!

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me to_

-Huff, huff, huff-

Looking up my chest was rising and descending slowly, trying to catch my breath I look up to where I ran.

…Hm…a high school building?

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you here_

_I'll meet you there_

Entering the building I look to my left, hn…some teachers talking. Then looking to my right was an extremely long hallway, doors with numbers filled both walls on either side. But what catches my attention is the music coming down the hall to go or not to go? …Eh I have nothing better to do; hopefully no one kicks me out...

_I'll meet you there…_

Hm…a school dance? Or just...hm...They look like grade tens…my age…

_And where I go you'll be there with me_

_Forever you'll be right here with me…_

Pushing past people I felt many pairs of eyes on me but I didn't look back. I just feel a pull somewhere I don't know but I just have to get to the end of this gym!

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me to_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you here_

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me…_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you…_

I catch my breath.

_I'll meet you there..._

Tala…

_I'll meet you there..._

I've found you.

_I'll meet you there…_

I guess no matter where we are we always end up meeting each other huh?

* * *

Author's note: leave a review please. It really hurts to see some people read my fics and don't review. It hurts more when they have my fics on their favs and don't give me a review, is it so hard to say that you like it? Please review if you've haven't and yet are reading (you know who you are!) 


	9. Promise

Author's note: woot! X3 I've updated all of my fics, and posted up new ones n.n but sadly now, school will start u.u –sigh- oh well, it can't be helped.

Warnings: this chapter has a lemon. So this is rated R/M whatever. Contains yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read! Other than that, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or this song.

_Promise_

"Tala," we just keep running into each other now don't we? You look away huffing. I sit down myself down next to you, I feel you tense and so you move slightly away.

"What's wrong Tala?" I know you need to let it all out, whatever is bothering you, just tell me. You don't answer. Fine if that's how it's gonna be.

"Wha? Hey let go of me!" Grabbing your arm I pull you up dragging him out of the building heading towards my apartment…an apartment that was once ours, you had only gathered out –some- of your items, not everything, everything was still the same, just as you had left it.

_Breakdown_

_I can't take this_

_I need somewhere to go_

_I need you _

_I'm so restless_

_I don't know what to do_

"Kai will you stop!"

"No! If you won't tell me now I will wait all night for you tell me what the hell I did wrong! You heard my feelings for you; now tell me, why can't you accept them? You feel the same way, I know you do," my voice trembles, I just can't stand being away from you Tala…

You take a step back, eyes unsure. What are you unsure about? Icy eyes change with a scorn. Why do you dislike me so?

"You lied."

"What?"

"You lied about everything you told me! Everything!"

"Tala I don't know what you're talking about," what lies? I don't know which lies he's talking about. Everyone lies sometimes, sometimes they don't even notice when they do.

"Hm…just forget it ok? If you don't know what you did, I don't know, if you realize it yourself you'll understand better," what is he talking about? Well…if he won't say anything maybe I can make him.

_We've had our rough times_

_Fighting all night_

_And now you're just slipping away_

"What? Where are you taking me now Hiwitari!"

"Just someplace we used to call home."

_Give me this chance_

_To make the wrongs right, to say_

_Don't, don't, don't walk away_

"But Kai I-I-I don't feel the same way please!" He's struggled all the way here, fussing like a child, some things never change.

"Shush, Tala, everything's gonna be all right," I hush him closing then door to my room softly kissing his forehead. Looking down at him his cheeks flushed, blue eyes dazed.

"But I don't…" as he trails off I place a short kiss on his lips. Ending it he sighs looking at his feet with no interest.

"Sleep with me tonight?" I know I can prove it to him that he does love me the same way I love him!

"Kai…"

"Yes?"

"I-I can't, Bry's gonna be worried," my heart stops and my eyes widen. I forgot about Bryan! They-they're both in a relationship together but-no I-wait, I'm really confused.

_I promise_

_I won't let you down (you down)_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be just fine (this time)_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_If you take my hand tonight_

"What is Bryan to you?" I growl pinning you on my bed now. You turn your face towards the window. The moon high up in the sky bathing the town in its warm moonlight glow.

"My-my friend, he promised he would look after me, Kai I don't want to bother you anymore," sad eyes look up at me, his helpless form underneath me. This is what I wanted, and I will have it!

"What am I to you?"

"Nothing…nothing anymore Kai," my breath hitches. No.

"What was I to you before?"

"A friend…my crush…Kai I can't love you…no matter how much I want to, I can't," you do love me. Crystal clear droplets fall from those icy blue eyes of yours. Sadly shaking your head you tremble under me, whimpering softly. What did I do to you?

"I love you Tala, please, without you I'm nothing…I just I-" pressing my forehead against yours you continue whimpering, your eyes shut trying to surprises that ears but they keep falling.

_Without you (I go through the motions)_

_Without you (it's just not quite the same)_

_Without you (I don't want to go out)_

_I just wanted to say_

You've changed since you got here. You were persistent in getting away from me, annoying me like hell. Yelling kicking and shouting in my ears. But once we entered the building, you were dazed. Your mood changed, almost as if you really did come here willingly, no persistence in wanting to get away, you really do want to spend the night with me.

I kiss you deeply, wandering inside your mouth. You hiccup a moan because of your tears. I kiss them away as you wrap your arms around my neck tugging my hair. Kissing me back with equal force you raise your hips against mine causing me to moan out your name.

"I hate you Kai," you whisper in my ear before nibbling it.

"No you don't," I bite back marking your collarbone.

"I can try can't I?"

"You sure can, but you love me too much."

"That's the problem," heh, I knew you loved me. Smirking I dip my head stealing another kiss from your reddened lips.

_That I'm sick of these fights_

_I'll let you be right_

_If it stops you from running away_

"H-how do I know this is-for real?" You stutter as I pump into you. What? Mind on other things? Doubting?

"Hn, hn, Kai! A-answer m-me!" Grunting I nip your bruised lips getting you to hush up, well as hushed up as you can get since your moans continue getting louder and louder as I pump harder and faster, my hand rubbing your erected length, leaking pre cum on my fingers, not that I mind.

"Trust me. I'll never let you go, I love you too much…" your breath hitches as our climaxes reach the edge. Your inner muscles clenching around me as I almost reach that spot, inside of you. You will trust me then. Believe with your whole heart and soul. I will never betray you, not to anyone.

_So give me this chance_

_To make the wrongs right, to say_

_Don't, don't, don't walk away_

"KAI!"

"I love you Tala," tears flooding down your cheeks, your chest rising and descending rapidly. Your fingernails already dug deep inside my arms drawing a bit of blood. Eyes glazed over, pleasure, you like it…I do too. The feeling of us, we fit together perfectly.

"I-I love you too Kai, do it!" I smirked, catching my breath. One more thrust.

"KAI!"

"TALA!"

The release of my seeds inside you, yours spilling all over our stomachs, the sticky white substance staining the cream sheets and us. But I don't care. I've made you mine; finally I've made you mine Tala.

"You're mine," I whisper collapsing next to you. Our naked bodies still in contact. Your hands let go of me; trailing down my arm you intertwine your sweaty numb fingers with mine. The heat, the heat in this room engulfing us both.

"I promise I won't fail you," gasping for breath you turn yourself towards me, your full body in view for me, perfection Tala.

"How do I know I can trust you?" You breathe.

_I promise_

_I won't let you down (you down)_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be just fine (this time)_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_If you take my hand tonight_

I bring our clutched hands in between us.

"Keep holding my hand, I promise I won't leave you, ever," tears brim you eyes. Why do I make you cry?

"Shush, don't cry," pulling your sticky and tired body into my embrace you tremble to my touch, hiding your tears in the crook of my marked neck. I can feel your tears. I sigh content with your scent. Vanilla and winter, a smile tugs at my lips.

"I…trust you Kai, please don't-don't betray me again…"

_Take my hand _

_Take my hand (I promise) _

_Take my hand (I promise) _

_Take my hand _

"I won't. You're mine now, no one touches what is mine," you hiccup kissing my neck once, then sighing contently you close your eyes, slow heavy breathing.

_GO!_

Taking the tainted sheets I wipe off our sweat-covered bodies and of, other substances, tossing it to the floor where our clothes are clumped up in a corner.

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I won't let you down (you down)_

_Take my hand tonight_

Retrieving another clean blanket, I cover us with it holding you close.

You're asleep.

Taking your hand I kiss your fingers.

"I promise."

* * *

Author's note: woot! Done! And now I don't know what the next chapter's gonna be about o.o; forgive me, but this is not the end! Will Kai keep his promise? What will Tala tell Bryan? And how…smoothly does their relationship really go? 

Leave a review?


	10. I Hate Everyting About You

Author's note: I plead for forgiveness for not updating this in a while; I was stuck on which song I was going to use so forgive.

Big thankies to CC Queen Of Death for beta-ing! XD love you'z!

Warnings: slight lime, not really but just warning you.

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade or the song, belongs to Three Days Grace.

_I Hate Everything About You_

Blinking, I open my eyes. Everything's blurry but I blink it away recognizing the apartment. Kai and I used to live here together, before I left. I…want to get up but I can't. Looking behind me I come face to face with him, Kai. I feel my eyes widen slightly, but I calm down. I remember…what we did last night…I never felt that way before…

I blush remembering how loud we were. I hope we didn't bother anyone. Wincing I look down at where his arm rests around my waist, holding me against his chest. His light breathing on my neck makes me shiver.

I can't believe I did that. Glaring down I shake my head, gently lifting his arm up. I slowly slide out of the bed picking up my clothes and heading in towards the washroom. Dropping my clothes on the floor I turn on the shower, I hope Kai doesn't wake up.

Stepping in the shower I relax as the hot water cascades down my back, washing away what happened. Clearing my body of my seed all dried up on my stomach, the sweat that had already dried up last night. Sighing I press my forehead against the tiled wall.

"I can't believe I did that," squeezing my eyes shut everything comes flooding back. Every image playing like it was a video. Damn it I don't want to think about this!

_Everytime we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake _

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Why-why did I let him do that? I-I turned weak once we entered the building, I didn't struggle anymore, didn't put up a fight and I let him take me. Why?

"Damn it!" Punching the wall I glare at the small dent. Hopefully Kai won't notice that. Turning off the water I reach out my hand for a towel-but someone grabs my hand.

"Hey," said person grabs my other hand pinning me against the wall, the wet wall from the steam tickling my wetback making me shudder. Looking up I come to meet lustful red orbs. I don't want to do that again.

I'm suppose to hate you…

"Morning Kai," I mumble. He greets me with a kiss. His hands wander my taken body, making me moan, he knows where to touch me now. Knows what response I will give. A moan or a groan, a gasp or arching my back into him, he knows.

"Kai," I gasp making him face me. My cheeks are heated, flushed with pleasure. I can't let him do it again. I **can't** love him back.

I shake my head no as he pulls away glaring before stepping into the shower turning it on not even closing the curtain. I look away putting on my clothes and leaving his room and into my old one.

Entering my bathroom I see everything is how I had left it. Picking up my toothbrush, toothpaste, I place the brush under the tap letting the water run while I brush my teeth.

Rinsing my mouth I look up in the mirror, watching my broken reflection. My hair damp and down to my shoulders, wetting my white shirt making it see-through, my black pants hanging low, but what I really see are the markings on my neck trailing down, my lips red and bruised. I can't believe I did that. With him! He lied…still hasn't told me… hate him! I do!

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

Drying my hair with a towel I walk into my room dropping myself on the bed. What am I doing here? Bryan might be worried…he might come here and get mad. Some friend I am. To cause him the trouble of worrying about me…I should call. Looking over my shoulder there sits the telephone. Picking it up I dial Bryan's cell, he always has it with him.

"Hello?"

"Bryan it's me."

"Tala! Where are you?" I knew he'd be worried.

"I'm…at Kai's," I sigh. He's going to get mad.

"What are you doing there? I thought you were over him Tal," he growls, in the background I hear the whooshing of cars. He must have been looking around for me knowing I had no place to stay.

"I am! I just…I don't know what happened…"

"Did _it_ happen?"

"Yes," I mumble switching the phone to my other ear.

"How are you feeling about it?" I honestly don't know.

"I really don't know Bryan, anyway I just called to tell you i'm alright, sorry I didn't call you sooner."

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, that's not necessary," I reply.

"Alright, be careful. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone placing it back on the stand.

"What am I going to do?" I huff lying down on my back, staring at the ceiling. How long have I even been here? Turning my head to the side my digital clock is still there, reading 1:07 p.m. hm…I slept in. My stomach groans telling me to have lunch.

Sitting up I glare at the floor. I just can't…stay here. I don't love this guy…I don't! My chest clenches telling me of my lie. I mean it though. I don't love him…I can't. Damn it I don't wanna think about this!

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

-Knock, knock-

Hn. Who's there? Getting up I silently walk up to my door opening it quietly without a sound. Peeking through it I spot Kai walking to the door unlocking it. The door is pushed open from the person on the other side of the door launching him or herself onto Kai.

My breath hitches and my teeth clench. It's Rei…why would he be here?

"Kai I remembered what you said but I know it's not true! Everything that happened, Kai I love you!" My shoulders slump and my eyes close. There's someone who loves you Kai. Not me. I don't deserve your love, if you can give love anyway. If you do…give it to Rei…

"Rei shut it! I don't love you ok? Last night was a mistake, nothing happened between us," what happened…? Looking back up Kai's holding Rei's arms down by his sides, his eyes glaring into golden orbs. Rei looks angry, upset and betrayed. Feelings I know all too well.

Rei glares shaking his head breaking Kai's hold on him taking Kai in an embrace holding him close, closing the space in between them. Kai gives up into the kiss…responding…

Closing my door I walk back to my bed holding back the tears. I won't let him make me cry. I can't…I don't…love you…

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

I can't help the way I feel about you Kai. Why do I love you? I can't seem to get rid of you from my mind Kai! I want you to leave me alone!

The tears slide making my sheets darken in colour. Whimpering I let out my feelings I've kept inside.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I d-do…" stuttering I wipe away my tears only receiving more to fall.

I wonder what you're thinking…probably thinking about Rei at the moment. Wonder what you think about me. About us. Was there ever an, **us**? I really don't know. I hate you, I don't know why I...I love you. Do you know how I feel? You know I love you, but do you know I hate you as well?

_Only when I stop to think about you_

_I know_

I here the door squeak open. I stop my sniffling turning around not facing you. I hear your feet pad across the floor towards my bed. Your added weight dips the mattress. Your arms wrap around me but I pull back holding back more tears. You won't see me cry.

"Tala he's gone." I don't answer. You still kissed him back. What did that kiss mean to you?

"Tala enough with this!" I still don't answer crawling away from his grasp. He growls grabbing me harshly pulling me up against his chest. I whimper shaking my head trying to wriggle free. He hits me barking me to stop.

"Sometimes you can be so childish Ivanov!"

"I don't fucking care!" I yell back. My tears fall and I start trembling from my sobs.

"I hate you…" I growl shutting my eyes from your reaction. I'm afraid you'll hit me again. Your arms tighten their hold on me, your chin resting on my shoulder, you hair tickling my cheek.

"Yes you do. But you also love me." I shake my head. "Yes you do," he repeats.

"I don't! I fucking don't Kai!" He shushes me pulling me down to lay with him. I don't co-operate settling for sitting, my back turned to him.

"You know…I hate you too," my body visibly stiffens and I curse myself for it.

"I hated you so much at the abbey. So carefree, too carefree. And I hated you again for not escaping with me. We could have been free." Lies. All of it lies.

"But I've come to love you Tala."

_Only when you stop to think about me_

_Do you know?_

Damn it why do I feel this way? Apart of me says I love you, and the other says I hate you! I don't know which way to turn!

"I followed my heart. I know I hated you Tala. For everything you are, and everything you're not. But I love you for the exact same reasons. You feel the same," but I don't like these feelings. I hate them! I want them to be gone! I hate emotions! It hurts…

"It hurts Kai…"

"I know it does," you whisper warmly pulling me into a tight possessive hold. You will never let me go will you?

"I hate you," I mumble.

"I know."

"If you know I hate you, why do you love me?"

"Because." I frown.

"That's not a very good answer."

"It's the best I can give. I love you Tala, and I hate you at the same time believe it or not. But you feel it too," you kiss my neck, the kisses slowly trailing up to my ear. You bite me, and then leave to nibble on my marked skin.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

"I hate you," I sneer.

_I hate_

"I hate you too."

_You hate_

"Is my hate stronger then my love?"

_I hate_

"I love you Tala."

"But you also said you hate me."

"I do."

"I don't understand."

_You love me_

"I love you Tala."

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

"Why do I love you Kai?"

"That only you can answer Tala."

I hate everything about you. But I also love you for it. Why?

* * *

Author's note: please review 


End file.
